A Place to Call Home
by mooingcows
Summary: Android 17 finally finds himself at the door of 18 after years of searching. He learns that she settled down and it makes him reflect back to his own life. He begins to wonder if there is more to life then just roaming the mountains for cheap thrills. Could he possibly be capable of settling down?
1. Siblings United

****(author's note - I decided to use Juunanagou (Android 17) and Juuhachigou (Android 18) instead of the numbers to give them more of a name feeling then to be just a number. Takes place some years after Buu to give a sense of time. - Also, I'm not used to third person writing, bear with me -.-")

* * *

**Chapter One – Siblings United**

_Juuhachigou. _Crickets and frogs started to sing their nightly song of romance and departure. _I've wondered where you've been. To think you were so close. You adjusted well, sister. _Juunanagou shifted uneasily in front of the white door that turned blue under the night sky. He searched for Juuhachigou for years without avail. Her existence was erased as far as he knew. Everything could have been an elaborate dream. Juunanagou did wake up in a strange forest without prior knowledge of how he got there.

Being released with Juuhachigou from the lab and raising cane across the city before being swallowed by that putrid creature could have been a hallucination of a darker part of his mind. How could one wake up in the middle of no where with no recollection? It has been years since that incident. Questions of whether it was real or not always trampled his thoughts. Juunanagou only knows one thing for sure, he has a twin and she is behind this door.

It has always been Juuhachigou and Juunanagou. One was rarely seen without the other. Juunanagou knew a part of him was missing and it could only be filled by knowing Juuhachigou is alright and has moved on from their earlier triumphs.

_Should I knock? Or just come in? _He brought his fist up to the door and stopped before it touched the wood. _What am I doing?_

"I said I'll be back later! No later then ten, I promise!" Juunanagou was shocked by the unfamiliar voice that approached the other side of the door. Before he could decide whether or not to stay or leave, a young girl opened the door. She was still looking behind her when she bumped in to Juunanagou, almost knocking him over. "Oh, gee, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "Uh, hi," she looked at him quizically before calling over her shoulder, "Momma, somebody is at the door!"

Juunanagou watched her as she skipped her way past him and to the street. She did look familiar. She had blond hair pulled into loose pigtails with big blue eyes. Juunanagou kept his eyes on her, unaware of the figure that stood at the door.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Juuhachigou looked the same, aside from her cropped hair. They stood in silence for a moment. Neither one knew what to say. It has been years since they were together. "Don't just stand there, come in before someone thinks you're about to rob the place. You look like a hooligan," She opened the door wider and stepped back. Juunanagou smirked, she hasn't changed at all.

* * *

_This is my first post ever really. It's a bit short, but I thought it summed the first chapter up nicely and saved room for possibility in later chapters that will be a bit longer. Reviews and ideas are welcome. Let me know how it went!_


	2. Awkward Silence

**Chapter Two – Awkward Silence**

Juunanagou marveled at the interior of Juuhachigou's house. She has really done well for herself. He started to make way to the leather couch before Juunanagou grabbed him by the arm, "What do you think you're doing? Your clothes are filthy. What have you been doing? Wrestling pigs?"

Juunanagou put on an expression of being hurt, "You haven't seen me in years and you insult me by implying I'm dirty?" Juunanagou looked himself over, he really could use a shower and a clean set of clothes. His sneakers were caked with dried mud and his jeans seemed like they went to hell and back. Maybe she did have a point. "You're no fun," he smiled in light of the situation.

"Oh, Juunanagou," she put her head down and shook it. "Take a shower and then we'll catch up. You're about to make me vomit." Juunanagou smiled as he pulled Juuhachigou into a bear hug. She started to squirm underneath his hug, trying to break free. "Juunanagou, are you crazy, let go of me now! I've already showered!" Juunanagou laughed as he let go, tormenting his sister was always his favorite hobby. "The bathroom is down the hall to the right. I'll find you something to wear," Juuhachigou glared at him until he held his hands up in defense and headed down the hall.

* * *

Juuhachigou watched as her brother walked down the hall. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets with the same kind of cockiness he had all those years ago. Nothing about him has changed. Not even his clothes. Juuhachigou shivered at the thoughts of keeping one outfit to wear. _I need to teach him the basics of living. Being a cyborg doesn't mean he can romp around in his same filth everyday. _She crossed her arms and smiled, a feeling of relief overwhelmed her. _He is okay_.

"Krillin!" she called as she ascended the stairs. "Do you have any shorts I can borrow?" She found him sprawled out on their bed with an open book across his chest. He did look handsome, strangely enough, with his reading glasses sliding down his face. A nose could have prevented that, but one isn't quite necessary. Juuhachigou decided not to wake him. He probably couldn't handle the fact that Juunanagou is here with out cowering into a corner. Juuhachigou's face blushed from the thought.

She started to rummage through the dressers as quietly as she could. It took her a few minutes before she acquired a pair of blue shorts with an elastic waist band. _Hopefully these won't be too short. They do go past Krillin's knees._

Juuhachigou made it downstairs to the bathroom door. She could hear the water running from inside. _I hope he's using soap. _She knocked on the door before saying, "I've found some shorts and I'm leaving them on the door. You better be using soap and washing your hair in there! And throw the towel in the hamper when you're done!" She waited a few seconds for his response.

"Nag, nag, nag. Okay, mom," Juunanagou called back playfully. Juuhachigou clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. _I'm not sure if I'm ready to handle this. I already have one child, I don't need another._

* * *

Warm water streamed down his face and chest. He had to admit, it was nice to take a shower for once. Usually he found himself washing in a river, warm water was a nice change. He pushed his hair back from his face and stared at the shower head. He always thought if he was united with his sister then the feelings of emptiness would go away. Strangely, they still linger.

She seems so comfortable with her life now. Obviously she must be married and that young girl must be her offspring. _Juuhachigou, a mother. _He almost laughed aloud at the thought. He didn't think she was the type to settle down, or to have kids for that matter.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath, "I'm an uncle." Juunanagou froze in time for a moment as the realization sunk in. He took a deep breath as he turned off the water. He couldn't help but feel inferior to his sibling. Sure, he could beat her easily in a spar, but that doesn't amount to the success that she has achieved. What does he have to prove his worth besides some shotguns he left at his grungy cabin?

Juunanagou dried himself on a soft pink towel and wrapped it around his waist before reaching for the shorts Juuhachigou left for him on the other side of the door. The shorts seemed to fit snugly. He dried his hair the best he could from the towel before purposely throwing it to the floor beside the hamper.

He looked around the sink in order to find a comb to brush his hair. Juuhachigou would surely throw a fit if he came out with tangled hair. He found a container that actually held nothing but combs. Combs of different sizes. So many combs. _Can't she be happy with just one? She can practically have store. _Juunanagou mused himself as he picked a comb and removed the tangles from his slick black hair.

He glanced to the mirror to find a face, blurred by the humidity from the shower, staring back at him. He wiped it clean with his hand to find icy blue eyes. A sudden feeling of dread consumed him. Juunanagou didn't understand this sudden emotion or why it even came. What would Juuhachigou think of him when he tells her what he has been doing these past years? It's clear that she gave up on finding him, or if she even started. She has moved on.

A fierce knock on the door startled him, "Did you die back there or what?" Juuhachigou demanded. Juunanagou smiled and pushed back his thoughts before pulling the door open to face her.

"I would say 'or what'. I smell like a daisy." Juuhachigou smiled at the comment, showing she was pleased with her brother. "Well, are you going to show me to my room?"

She quickly put on a scowl, "Who said you were staying the night?" Juunanagou put on a pout he knew she couldn't resist. She sighed loudly, "Fine, but first let's catch up. It's been too long. I need to know what my little brother has been up to."

Juunanagou drew a mischievous smile, "Yes, and I would like to what imbecile decided it would be a good idea to knock up my sister. Help the soul that did. He probably didn't know what he was getting into." Juuhachigou quickly reared back a fist aimed for Juunanagou's face. He caught it as a fit of laughter overwhelmed him. "You know I only kid. I see you never found your sense of humor." She angrily crossed her arms as she led the way back to the leather couch.

She promptly sat at the far end of the couch and waited for Juunanagou to be seated. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Juunanagou drew in a deep breath and leaned back against the couch. He was surprised at how comfortable it was, but it didn't ease the awkward silence between them.

"Have you even looked for me?" Juunanagou blurted.


	3. Meet Marron

**Chapter 3 – Meet Marron**

Juuhachigou's face went from shocked to hurt. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. "What kind of question is that?" She stammered. "Of course I looked for you! I searched for years and never came close. I was lucky to have found Krillin to comfort me! He stood by me and even tried to find you." Tears began to sting her eyes. She was almost lost for words.

"Damn, it was just a question," Juunanagou mumbled. Hurting Juuhachigou was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He bit his lip and turned his gaze to his bare feet. "I'm sorry," he glanced up in time to watch a tear start to stream down her face before she hastily wiped it off. "I'm an uncle, huh? Does it act like me?" Juuhachigou let out a light laugh.

"She's not an 'it', you idiot. Her name is Marron. She's just as stubborn and thinks everything is a game." Juuhachigou's smile broaden as she thought about her daughter. Juunanagou watched as her eyes perked up, "She's wonderful. I think you two will get a long just fine." She glanced at her watch and scowled, "You two might not get to hang out if she doesn't come home soon. It's already 9:35." _I'm going to beat that child. How long do you need for a late dinner?_

"C'mon, let her play. If she's your daughter at all, she'll be able to handle herself." Juuhachigou smirked at the sudden compliment. "Who's the baby daddy anyway? Wasn't Krillin the short one? Bald, big forehead, and no nose?" Juunanagou braced himself as Juuhachigou swung at his shoulder. He wasn't quick enough to catch it this time. "Ouch, did you intend to break my shoulder?" Juunanagou asked with an amused expression.

The mood lightened between the siblings. They began to take turns to tell their stories and the adventures they missed out on. It was a well needed conversation for both of them. Juuhachigou kept glancing at her watch and began to get more irritated as the seconds ticked on. Both Juuhachigou and Juunanagou jumped as the door swung open.

* * *

"Momma, I'm home!" Marron announced her entrance before stopping short of her mother and the guy she ran into earlier. She cocked her head to the side and slowly shut the door. "Gosh, Mom. Does Dad know there's a half naked man on the couch?" She put her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah, mom, does dad know I'm on the couch?" Juunanagou inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Marron, this is your uncle, Juunanagou," Juuhachigou growled as she put her face into her hand. Marron smiled and waved. _An uncle? She has a lot of explaining to do. I've got to tell the girls._ Marron quickly produced a phone from her pocket and began texting the news to Bra and Pan. "Put that away for a while. I don't know how long Juunanagou is staying. It's rude to text with company."

Marron shrugged as she put her phone back into place. _It couldn't hurt to wait a couple of hours to tell them. _"So," Marron began, "does Dad know my half naked uncle is sitting on the couch?" Juunanagou let out a loud laugh as he nudged Juuhachigou.

"Your father had a rough day. It's best just to have him rest. He shouldn't be bothered about this," Juuhachigou sighed. She didn't want to admit she'd be embarrassed of him cowering at the mere sight of Juunanagou.

Marron raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure he's my uncle? You've never said anything about an uncle and the way you're hiding him from Dad makes it seem a bit suspicious." Marron gave Juunanagou another look, "Those are Dad's shorts. I won't tell if you're having a one-time fling." Juunanagou laughed even harder as Juuhachigou face palmed again.

"Marron! Quiet, your father is in the bedroom! Get to your room," Juuhachigou's anger rose with each word. It didn't seem to bother Marron at all.

"Kay," she replied with a smile, "goodnight Momma." She turned to Juunanagou, "Goodnight uncle," she said with a wink. Marron knew it wasn't like her mother to bring in strange men, so it had to be true. She just didn't understand why she hadn't heard about him until today. Marron threw herself onto her bed and began to tell the news to Bra and Pan.

* * *

Juuhachigou gave Juunanagou another swift punch, "I can't handle this much more, I'm going to bed." Juunanagou looked disappointed at her sudden departure.

"But, I have only just got here. I believe I love that kid already. We are going to be friends." Juunanagou smiled slyly at his sister. He was already plotting pranks he could pull with an accomplice like Marron.

"I'll show you to a guest bed for tonight and in the morning we can discuss other arrangements with Krillin." Juunanagou shrugged as Juuhachigou led him to his room. He wondered if she implied that he may get to stay with her. He started to wonder if he even wanted to. Juuhachigou stopped in front a small room that only held a bed in the far corner. "It's not much, but it will do. It's probably better then what you're used to."

Juunanagou grabbed her hand as she turned to leave, "I'm glad I've found you. I was worried that you wouldn't be okay. It seems you have done well for yourself." Juuhachigou smiled.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" She replied as she pulled him into a hug, "I've missed you."


End file.
